


Not On Top Form

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Dating For Demons [18]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: And Sami Is There To Cheer Him On, As Is Right And Proper, Dating For Demons, Established Relationship, Finn Faces His Most Challenging Adversary Yet, Finn Just Wants Quality Sami Time, FinnZayn, Gucci Basically Rules That Household, How Dare Real Life Get In The Way, It's 50/50, M/M, Or Possibly Mock Him, SamiFinn, Slice of Life, Taking things too literally, The Glitz And Glamour, The Mundane Side Of Pro Wrestling, WWE - Freeform, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: It might not be the most exciting thing in the world to have to do, but Finn Bálor has ways of getting creative with it.Much to the chagrin of Sami Zayn.  Or possibly to his amusement.  Depends on how distracting Gucci is really.





	Not On Top Form

When most people think of the atypical life of a WWE Superstar, they tend to think of all the glitz and glamour of the big shows, getting to travel all over the world to perform in front of cheering crowds.  Finn would be the first to admit that his teenage self was very much attracted to this perceived lifestyle of jet flying, world travelling and limousine riding...and for the most part, the reality lived up to his expectations.  There was nothing quite like the feeling of an entire arena joining in with his entrance, the excitement of the fans from foreign countries who were starved for electric wrestling action, getting to meet the most wonderful (or sometimes the most eccentric) people throughout the world...not to mention his life-changing experience from working in Japan.

Sometimes Finn wondered when he was going to wake-up from this dream...some days it all felt too good to be true.  The roaring crowds, the supportive and caring friends and family, the unconditional love from his partner, and the adrenaline rush from performing...how could all of this be real?

Then again, some days reality had a way of making itself known.

Nobody really bothered to bring up the more mundane aspects of being a professional wrestler, possibly for a very good reason.  Thus, Finn found himself spending an increasingly rare day at home facing off against a most intimidating foe.

Standardized Forms.

The _horror_.

Finn hadn’t been able to contain his despair when he arrived home the previous evening to find the Very Important Forms waiting for him to fill in.  How on Earth could his work visa and medical insurance need renewing at the _exact_ same time?

At least it wasn’t anything to do with taxes this time.

This was _clearly_ a conspiracy to ruin this day off, especially since it was also an increasingly rare day off where Sami would also be there with him.  Sami had arrived earlier that morning to find a very despondent looking Finn staring blankly at the equally blank forms on the table in front of him.

“Insurance forms?” Sami had asked Finn as he took his coat off.

“And my work visa renewal,” Finn muttered in response, not even looking away from the forms in question.

“Ouch,” Sami internally winced, “Guess that’s what you’re doing this morning, then.”

Finn’s scowl somehow managed to deepen, “I was _supposed_ to be spending this morning snuggling with my slightly sleepy jet-lagged Sami.”

“Plenty of time for that later,” Finn sighed as he felt Sami’s arms wrap around him from behind, a gentle kiss placed on the top of Finn’s forehead, “Hello you.”

“Hi,” Finn sighed, letting himself fall backwards into Sami’s embrace, “Yer remarkably alert for a man coming off an overnight flight.”

“Oh, I had a surprisingly good sleep on the plane,” Sami grinned as he moved to cuddle Finn properly, “...and I grabbed a coffee at the airport after I landed.”

“So you’ll probably crash out around mid-afternoon, gotcha,” Finn shivered as Sami kissed the tip of his earlobe, “No fair working me up for nothin’, Sami.”

“All’s fair in love and forms, Finn,” Sami grinned as he pulled away from Finn, “Tell you what, I’ll leave you to focus on filling them out, and I’ll sort out our laundry situation.  The quicker we get the necessary evils out of the way...”

What’s this?  A get out of laundry free card _and_ the promise of quality Sami time later?  Sami certainly knew the right buttons to push to get Finn motivated, that was for sure.

“ **Deal**!”

* * *

 

Finn couldn’t say the morning proceeded to fly by, the monotonous task of filling in all of his details on two different yet equally long forms began to distort Finn’s sense of time.  If it wasn’t for the fact Finn could see Sami buzzing past every now and then whilst completing his chores, he’d have sworn time had actually stopped at some point.  Finn tried his hardest to stay focused on the task at hand, but at some point he felt himself slip into somewhat of a fugue state and it seemed his switch had been flipped to autopilot.  Finn could feel the answers flowing from pen to paper, all in a slight haze and barely registering Sami coming back in with a cup of _something_ for him.

“You nearly done?” Sami asked, tilting his head slightly to observe Finn’s lack of reaction.  Sami tentatively waved his hand in front of Finn’s face, and Finn quickly blinked in surprise, “I think you might be more jet-lagged than I am.”

“Sorry Sami, you know what I’m like when I get focused on something,” Finn shook his head, hoping to clear some of the cobwebs, “Ooh, is that a cuppa tea for me?”

“Yep, thought you could use a pick me up,” Sami smiled as Finn gently lifted the cup of tea up off the table, “Just waiting on the last rinse and spin to finish.”

“The worst is _over_ ,” Finn cheered, taking a sip of his tea, “Don’t suppose you could go over these forms for me, make sure everything’s accurate?”

“Sure, gotta make sure you stay in the country after all,” Sami chuckled at the look of bemusement on Finn’s face, “It’s hard enough getting to see you without international travel becoming an issue.”

Finn put on a mock look of horror, “You telling me you wouldn’t fly to the ends of the Earth to see me, Sami?”

“To the moon and back if I had to,” Sami replied, earning himself a satisfied look from Finn.

“Right answer,” Finn smiled warmly, before a beeping noise interrupted him, “The thing dinged.”

“It sure did,” Sami chuckled as he headed off to unload the laundry, “I’ll go unload the beast, then I’ll double-check your work.”

“And what do I get for a passing grade?” Finn asked, with an accompanying eyebrow waggle.

“You have to ask?” Sami’s voice carried a hint of whimsy from the other room, “Huh...what’s this then?”

“What is it?” Finn called through, a smirk forming as he tried to figure out Sami’s calamity, “Did you mix the colours and whites again?”

“ONE TIME FINN!  I did that _ONCE_.  Will you let it go already?!” Sami’s exasperated voice echoed through the apartment, “No, this is something beyond compare.”

“Huh, intrigued now...” Finn murmured to himself, gathering the completed forms from the table just as Sami walked back in the room.  Sami was carrying the laundry basket, not an unusual event given he was supposed to be doing the laundry...but it was very clearly **not** laundry that sat in the basket, “...Sami, why is Gucci lying in the laundry basket?”

“Her royal Highness, Queen Gucci Bálor-Zayn...” Sami sighed dramatically as he placed the laundry basket on the floor, “...seems to have decreed that her new palatial residence is the _laundry basket_.”

Finn narrowed his eyes at Gucci, who unsurprisingly proceeded to ignore him completely, “What’d I even buy you a fancy cat bed for, huh?”

“At least it’s not a cardboard box this time,” Sami chuckled, ignoring Finn’s eye-roll as best he could.  Instead he knelt down beside the basket to reach in and give Gucci some ear scratches, “Silly kitty.”

“Our cat is _weird_ , Sami...” Finn shook his head in disbelief, before sitting back to ponder something Sami had just said, “What did you call her there?”

“‘Queen Gucci?’”

Finn shook his head, “No, after that...”

“...oh, ‘Gucci Bálor-Zayn?’” Finn nodded in response, letting Sami continue, “Huh, yeah I guess I was going for something haughty and over-the-top.”

“’Bálor-Zayn’ huh...” Finn murmured to himself, as if testing how it sounded, “Why not ‘Zayn-Bálor’?”

Sami grinned, “Because that sounds like it could be the name of one of your nephews.”

“Fair enough...” Finn wrinkled his nose, reaching over to the table to pick up his pen and thoughtfully twirling it around his fingers, “...’Bálor-Zayn...’  Huh...”

“Finn, please don’t write that down on the Very Important Forms," Sami said that in such a way that Finn could practically see the trademark symbol hovering above it, "You have to be a hundred percent honest, remember.”

"Fine, you spoilsport..." Finn sighed, defeated once more, “I just wanted to see how it looked!”

“Well, write it down on the back of your school notebook like everybody else,” Sami shook his head in disbelief, before turning his attention back to Gucci, “Your daddy has the nerve to call _you_ ‘weird’, eh?  Suddenly double-checking those forms seems more necessary than ever...”

“Ha ha,” Finn huffed, handing the forms over to his chief tormentor for perusal.

Sami grinned as he took the forms from Finn, before sitting down on the couch beside him.  Despite his grumblings, Finn immediately leaned in towards Sami and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  Sami smiled affectionately at him as Finn let his head rest on Sami’s shoulder.

Everything on the forms seemed normal at first, but it was easy to see when Finn’s attention started to drift away.  The handwriting became slightly looser the further down the form it went, but it was still legible at least.  The dot’s above the ‘I’s’ started to become increasingly abstract, before slowly morphing into little stars and hearts...probably not something to disqualify the forms over.

Unlike some of the answers Finn had inexplicably written down.

“Finn...” Sami frowned at the form in front of him, “...why have you put your religion down as ‘Jedi’?”

“Have I?” Finn asked, just as surprised as Sami seemed to be.  Sami simply showed him the form, and Finn sheepishly shrugged, “Oops?  I mean, it’s a perfectly acceptable answer.  I am capable of extraordinary things, after all!”

“Please change it, Finn...”

“Fine...” Finn sighed, “Most people would be thrilled to be dating a Jedi.”

Sami shook his head, “After the weird fan reaction to that Kyle Ron character, I think I’m glad I’m not...”

Finn scowled, “He wasn’t a Jedi, Sami.”

“No?” Sami queried, trying to remember what he could from the movies, “What was he then?”

“An _arsehole._ ”

“Huh...” Sami shrugged nonchalantly, turning his attention back to the form, “Fair enough, then.  You’re definitely nothing like that guy.”

“Good to know.”

Sami grinned as Finn cuddled back into him, kissing Finn’s forehead before returning his attention to the form.  It seemed everything else was just about in order, until Sami reached one particularly glaring error.  Sami blinked in surprise, taking the time to read and re-read the response to this particular query.  Finn realised he’d made another blunder quite quickly, “What did I write this time?”

“Well...Finn...flattering as it might be,” Sami tried to keep his laughter bottled up, tried to keep this situation as serious as possible, “...you _can’t_ list your sexual orientation as ‘Sami-sexual’.”

“I didn’t!” Finn protested feebly, already admitting defeat in his head, “No, don’t even show me...”

"I'm never letting you fill in forms in the morning again," Sami chuckled lightly, "Where's the Wite-Out...?"

"Can't we just leave that as is?" Finn peered up at Sami, an all too familiar cheeky grin on his face, "I mean you said that I have to be as honest as possible."

“Maybe that's a little too on-the-nose there, Finn,” Sami pursed his lips together, “I’d like to see them ask how you’d prove that one...”

Finn’s eyes widened dramatically, a big smirk forming quickly, “Now that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

“Finn, no, you need to fix this...” Sami blinked as Finn took the forms from Sami’s hands and haphazardly tossed them over his shoulder, “...okay, that’s not going to solve anything...”

“Sami, it’s either this...” Sami suddenly found himself pinned to the couch, a wide-eyed Finn straddling his lap and personal space rapidly becoming _extremely_ shared space, “...or I s’ppose you could go finish the laundry...?”

Sami gulped, the sensation of suddenly being surrounded by so much Finn Bálor all at once had left him short-circuiting.  Finn's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, one sliding through his hair...another sliding down his side towards the hem of Sami's shirt, and oh dear meltdown imminent in 3...2...1... “...so, uh...Mr. Zálor-Bayn...we were talking about proving your ‘Sami-sexuality’...?  Demonstration?”

Finn smirked in victory as he closed the remaining gap between the two of them, “It’ll be my _pleasure_ to show you right now, Sami Zayn...”


End file.
